Chocolate Strawberries
by pirateANDelf
Summary: Vash thought it would be a simple trip to the super market to get valentine candy for…a certain someone, until that certain someone appears there…for the same reason. Misunderstanding ensues…explanations will be made.  Austria x Switzerland


Title: Chocolate Strawberries

Pairing: Austria x Switzerland

Rated: M (for some sexual content towards the end)

Summary: Vash thought it would be a simple trip to the super market to get valentine candy for…a certain someone, until that certain someone appears there…for the same reason. Misunderstanding ensues…explanations will be made. (Austria x Switzerland)

Disclaimer: : I do not own axis powers Hetalia. So I guess I just have to keep writing this disclaimer…..*sigh* also human names used in this fic

A/N: This is dedicated to my dear Switzerland (Vash) rper ^.^ Happy Valentine's Day! …because I know how much you love chocolate strawberries XD

….

Valentine's Day. Vash had never really paid attention to this one day of the year. The only reason it ever crossed his mind in the past was the fact that he noticed his chocolate sales sky rocket during this time…so it made him quite happy to have that happen. He almost just wanted to call it Money Day…that's all he ever got out of it. But the real reason of course was because that he never had a special someone to share the day with…or really ever found the right person.

This year appeared to be different though.

Vash had been thinking about this day for weeks now. With all the time he and Roderich spent together as of late, Vash couldn't help but think that they were getting closer….very close. Vash was starting to get the feeling he might want to move to the next level, if Roderich would want to.

Of course this was easier said than done. Vash could count on one hand how many time he ever told someone that he was romantically interested in them….none! So this was how he found himself in the heart boxed candy isle in the super market at 10 o'clock at night. He had decided to go to a less popular store to look for the candy he wanted to get for Roderich, hoping he wouldn't be seen by anyone who would question him, namely Francis and Gilbert. He growled at the thought of them butting into his business. Coming here late was also a way of avoiding the two annoying countries.

Letting his angry thoughts of the two leave his mind he began scanning through all the different boxes of candy that he had to choose from. He knew Roderich's taste quite well from back when they were kids as well as their recent get-togethers as of late so he wanted to make sure what he got was perfect. He even decided he wouldn't be a cheap skate…he wanted them to be absolutely perfect, so it the price was high, Vash would pay.

As his eyes went along all the boxes he stopped on the perfect box he wanted to get for Roderich. They were certainly expensive as expected but he didn't care. It was a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Roderich would certainly love it. He really hoped so.

He picked up the box and looked at it like it was made of the finest gold. 'This will be perfect…' he thought to himself again. He hoped it would bring a smile to Roderich's face. While his mind was clouded with thought of Roderich's gift Vash didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the isle anymore.

"Vash?" Roderich asked as he came to the Valentine's Day candy isle. He hadn't expected to see Vash there…especially in an isle like this and at this hour, Roderich had come at this time specifically to avoid Vash seeing him in this isle buying something. He put up a good front though and acted as though he wasn't too fazed by Vash's presence.

Vash's eyes widened as he put the box back on the shelf and turned to Roderich quickly acting as though he hadn't been holding anything before.

"Roderich! What are you doing here…? You never come to this store…" Vash said not showing any anger in his tone but rather surprise.

"Oh! Well I have heard from some of my people that this store has very good deals for their food. I decided to come see for myself. They certainly were right. A lot of these items cost a lot more at the other supermarkets. I believe I will come here from now on." Roderich said his made up excuse, noticing a faint flush appear on Vash's cheeks. Roderich found it to be quite charming.

Vash's blush deepened when Roderich looked at him.

'Damn those eyes' he thought.

"Well…that's good that your starting to think about saving money by buying well priced foods rather than that expensive food you used to buy all the time." Vash said turning his gaze away, willing his face to cool down back to normal.

"Yes. I suppose I have you to thank for that. You have told me alternatives to what I could buy during our outings together lately." Roderich said off handedly.

Roderich hadn't made a move to leave the isle, making Vash start to wonder how he was going to be able to pick out the chocolate covered strawberry box without Roderich noticing.

"Hmm…it appears there is a special deal on these boxes of valentine candy; Two for the price of one." Roderich said taking quick notice to the good deal.

Vash turn to Roderich again, a bit surprised.

"You're buying Valentine's day candy?" Vash asked a bit puzzled. _'Why would Roderich be buying heart boxed candy..?' Vash thought._

"Why yes. It is Valentine's Day tomorrow…and I felt the need to give a person who has come back into my life a special gift." Roderich said pleasantly.

Vash became solemn. _'A person who has come back into his life...? Does he mean his ex wife?...or some other country that he was once bound to?...he was bound to many others as well…'_ Vash thought to himself. Thinking about it made Vash's mood sink in the pit of his heart. So apparently Roderich didn't hold any feeling towards him…their recent get-togethers were just…as friends.

Vash shook his head. He had started feeling tears want to form at the thought, but he would never allow that. Roderich could do whatever he wanted; it wasn't any of Vash's business who Roderich was interested in. In fact…he didn't ever want to find out. He didn't want to know the identity of the person who apparently had taken Roderich's heart.

Roderich looked at Vash's sudden slumped appearance and was now worried. Thinking quickly, he came up with something that could possibly cheer Vash up from whatever had brought his spirits down.

"How about this…you seem to be buying candy as well since you're here, why don't I pay for two and use the sale price that is offered? Would you be alright with that?" Roderich offered pleasantly. He thought it would be a good gesture. He looked to Vash to see if he would agree to the offer.

"No…no there's no need. I changed my mind." Vash said, his head bowing a bit making his bangs cover his eyes, hiding any sign of distress that may have been in Vash's eyes.

Roderich was now more puzzled than ever. 'whats with the sudden mood change..?' he thought.

"Are you sure? I thought I saw you holding a box before I came over. Weren't you going to buy some…don't feel embarrassed on my account." Roderich reasoned with Vash.

Roderich just assumed that Vash was buying the special box for his sister, though in the back of Roderich's head he wished that Vash was buying them for him.

"No. As I said I changed my mind." He said wanting the subject to be dropped. "Just buy your gift for your special someone already. I'm leaving." Vash said, turning away from Roderich without even a nod of goodbye and running away from him to the exit. A week from now he would probably be over this enough to explain his harshness to Roderich. But for now, he just wanted to be left alone.

Roderich hadn't even gotten his words of protest out before Vash was gone. 'Why did he leave so quickly…did I say something wrong.' He thought, not realizing his mistake in word before.

Roderich looked at the box that Vash had been holding before and picked it up to see what candy it was. It wasn't candy at all. It turned out to be chocolate covered strawberries.

'These are my favorite…' he thought to himself. 'Wait! Had Vash meant to get these for me?'

Roderich then realized why Vash had left in such a hurry and had been acting strangely. He hit his forehead, hating himself for his mistake.

"Oh no! How foolish of me. Why did I word it like that? I should have come up with a better excuse for being here…" he said to himself. He felt absolutely terrible.

He had to fix this now before it was too late.

Grabbing the biggest box of chocolate strawberries there was, Roderich made his way quickly to the check out and paid for the box and exited the super market, hoping Vash hadn't gone too far. Apparently Vash had made a quick escape because he was no where to be found. Roderich thought it best to head in the direction of Vash's house; that was his best bet for finding him quickly.

…..

Vash had been making his way home till he decided to stop in the park near by…just to think. He sat down on a bench staring up at the starry sky. It was past 11 o'clock now but Vash felt there was no rush in getting home. He had instructed his sister to go to bed and not wait up for him. With that worry out of his head he would be able to try resolving his current problem in his mind.

"He can do whatever he wants. The point is that he's happy. I suppose that should make me happy as well." Vash said about the 50th time that night. The idea still hadn't nested itself in his head…who knew if it ever would.

"Damn it! Why did I have to fall for him?" he shouted towards the sky, bringing his hands to the sides of his head.

"VASH! There you are." came that familiar voice from behind him.

Roderich made his way over to Vash having spotted him on the path he was on. Roderich had never realized that, even though they were neighbors, their houses were still a bit of a distance to walk.

"What are you doing here Roderich? It's late. You shouldn't be here. Now you're going to get lost finding your way back home you idiot." Vash exclaimed firmly, reminding Roderich of his bad sense of direction. "Now you will probably expect me to help you home right?"

Roderich dismissed anything that was being said by Vash. It was easy to tell when Vash was trying to cover his true feelings with angry words. Roderich stood tall in front of Vash, readying the words he wanted to say to Vash that would have this misunderstanding resolved.

"I came here to give the gift to my special someone who has come back into my life…" he said, smirking at his words. If Vash didn't catch it this time then Vash needed to be hit in the back of the head.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only one who's h-…" Vash stopped as it finally hit him. "Wait a minute…you…?" he stopped again as Roderich held out the large heart box to Vash. 'The chocolate strawberries…' he thought, shocked. "So…I was the one you were referring to…" Vash said in realization.

"Of course. You're the only one I have been making time for these past few month…I've turned down quite a few invitations so that I could spend some more time getting reacquainted with you." Roderich explained softly, slowly coming closer to Vash, making sure not to startle him.

"You are the one who has come back into my life Vash…after all this time. We have been able to have countless pleasant meetings and dinners these past months…they have made me happy. Now I think it's time we…take the next step." He hesitantly added, hoping the idea didn't scare Vash

Vash blushed as he thought of what the next stage was with them. He had been thinking of it earlier of course, but with Roderich saying that he also wanted to go further as well made Vash feel the need to reanalyze their situation again in his head.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vash gave a neutral stare to Roderich to act like he didn't fully believe Roderich's words.

"And how exactly am I suppose to know for sure that you won't just change your mind and leave me in the dust. When I commit to something, I commit fully. Do you think you can match that...?" he asked in an almost challenging way. Inside he didn't want to be too harsh with Roderich but he needed to be firm about this to make sure this wasn't a mistake.

Roderich gave a small smile, taking hold of Vash's right hand; bringing it to his lips and kissed it, his eyes lingering on Vash's for a moment, watching that flush from earlier reappear on Vash's cheeks again.

"Come with me…" Roderich said, leading Vash in the direction of his own house. He knew what he had to do to make any doubt in Vash's head on whether Roderich wanted him, go away.

…..

Pleasurable moans could be heard coming from Roderich's room as Vash couldn't contain any of the sound coming from his mouth as Roderich ravished his bare chest with his talented tongue and his hand stroking Vash's hard length, Vash and Roderich's clothes having been removed and splayed over the floor on the right side of the bed.

"Ah…Roderich…" he moaned. He wanted more. So much more from Roderich, his mind screaming at him to appease the burning lust Vash was feeling "Please…I want…"

Roderich looked up and smiled at Vash's state.

"Really Vash…you really didn't think the gift was for anyone else other than you…did you?" Roderich said nipping at Vash's right ear, increasing the pace he had in stroking Vash's member.

"I…was wrong…I should have thought more clearly…ahh…you were clear with your intension…" he said brokenly panting, feeling himself close to finishing. "Please! I'm so close…Roderich please…" Vash pleaded for his release to hit him.

Roderich continued with the firm quick strokes till it was enough that Vash moaned loudly, spilling himself into Roderich's hand, now leaving him slightly trembling from his high.

"R-Roderich…I…I love you…" Vash lightly panted out as he was slowly calming down from his climax.

Roderich smiled as Vash said the words he had wanted to say all night. The words warmed Roderich;s heart. He didn't need his precious piano tonight to express what he was feeling. Vash made it quite easy for him to show the love that had been kept in his heart for centuries for this dear country.

"I love you as well…" he said coming up and placing soft kisses all over Vash's face then nuzzling his lightly.

Reaching over to the side bed table, Roderich pulled out a chocolate strawberry from the open heart box, holding it an inch away from his mouth.

"My dear Vash…I hope you realize from this how serious I am by wanting to be with you…" he said glancing down at their appearance. "I want to be with you…"

Vash lidded his eyes, sighing after hearing Roderich's words. They made his head fuzzy and his heart race.

"You have me…don't ever leave…please." Vash whispered, his tiredness almost getting the better of him.

Roderich pleasantly smile at Vash's request.

"I will never leave you alone…my dearest treasure to my heart…" he said before taking the strawberry into his mouth. Chewing it up a bit and moaning at the delicious taste. He went down and invaded Vash's mouth with a passionate kiss, sharing the tasty substance in his mouth with Vash.


End file.
